When persons, particularly carpenters, painters, and persons of advanced age climb a ladder and install a ladder platform attachment thereon, an unsteady awkward physical stance may occur in the process. The risk of physical imbalance may also occur if both hands are concurrently required to adjust or shift the ladder platform from one rung level to another, thereby precluding gripping the ladder.
Prior art, such as U.S. Pat. No. 2,871,067 and U.S. Des. No. 248,777, force the user to repeatedly assume an unsteady physical stance when positioning the platform in order to stand on it; and later in order to descend, to remove the residual obstacle the platform has become. In each case the platform must be manipulated while the user is standing on a bent-knee leg on the next higher rung above the positioned platform and must stretch downward twelve inches to shift the platform by using one foot to do so. It is a risky task for an elderly person or one with knee problems!
The risk of physical imbalance may also occur if both hands are concurrently required to adjust elements of a ladder attachment, thereby precluding the availability of even one hand to grip the ladder to maintain physical balance.
Additionally, the pain produced in the arches of feet whenever a narrow ladder rung or the extent of the rear end of the platform fails to adequately support the heels of the feet may produce risk of distraction.